


meeting my fate...

by Laynnamcknight



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Boondock Saints - Freeform, Family, Fanfiction, Gen, Love, hidden secerets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laynnamcknight/pseuds/Laynnamcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Bria murphy, I'm 22 and recently moved to Boston from Ireland. I work at a bar not to far from where I live. <br/>As I went to clean up one night I ran into two men. Connor and murphy macmanus. <br/>This is the story of how I met my fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting my fate...

Ok where to start, um well, I'm 22 I just moved to Boston from Ireland. I'm currently sitting on my couch writing this down, don't ask me why, I just am. Anyway in a bout two hours I start my new job at the irish bar just down the road and I'm not going to lie I'm a little nervous, but the guy who works there is so sweet and told me that at closing time I can do whatever I wanted as long as I clean up after myself. So I guess I'm a little excited to. Anyway enough about the job, I should give a little more insight as to who I am.

My name is Bria Eilish murphy, I'm 22. I have never left Ireland until now. I am the only one in my family still alive. My mom and da died when I was two and I had to go live the orphanage for girls until I got adopted at the age of 10. I have one 'brother' and his name is lincolin. He is the best person I know and he was the one that encouraged me to start a new life here in America. So I went and here I am. I have never been married (duh ) I have never had a 'real' boyfriend and when I say that I mean that he was a player and a douche bag. He never treated me right and abused me but anyway I'm going to stop there and go get ready for work because I want to go for a walk to the park before I have to work. So for now this is goodbye.

*******************************************************************

Connor's pov:

Walking to the bar to kill time before murph and I had to meet Rocco I ran into the prettiest girl I've ever seen knocking her to the ground with a hard thud. I offered my hand to help her up and she hesitated at first but took it after a few minutes. I think she thought that I was going to slap her across the face or something but as she stood up I couldn't help but stare at her as she bolted to what I assumed to be her apartment. She had beautifully brown hair that fell to her waist and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown color. She was beautiful. I was snapped out of my trance when I heard murphy call my name. And with that we headed to the bar.

*******************************************************************

Bria's pov:

I was walking toward my apartment so that I could fix myself before work when this man ran into me knocking me to the ground with a hard thud. He offered his hand for me to take but I must admit that I thought that he was going to slap me across the face for running into him but after his hand stayed in the same position for a few minutes I took it and stood up and bolted to my apartment to fix myself up and to shake the thought of, him possibly wanting to slap me, out of my head. Once I was ready I grabbed my bag, made sure I had my phone and grabbed my water bottle and I was out the door. I walked to to the bar preparing myself for the night ahead of me.

I have been at the bar for two or three hours now and I was begging to clean up when doc told me that three men would be coming and my first thought was ' oh great, lord give me strength '. I walked to the restroom to calm myself cause for some reason I felt really jittery and very agitated. When I walked out, the front door slammed open to reveal the two men I saw before and another tall man behind them and instantly I froze. Doc stood behind the bar talking to them when all of a sudden I felt dizzy and light headed so rushed to the nearest chair but I passed out anyway. When I came to, I saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring back at me, it was then that I realised that I was on the ground with my head in someone's lap and that someone was sitting with his legs crossed on the ground holding my head. And what happened next I will never forget.

********************************************************************

Murphy's pov:

As I sat on the bar stool I could see that the girl from before was grabbing on to a chair as if she wanted to sit but just as she sat down she passed out and hit the floor making con and roc jump. I got up and sat on the ground with my legs crossed cradling her head. Eventually doc gave me a cool wash cloth to put on her head cause we realised the she was bleeding. After awhile of getting crap from con I threw the cloth at him to shut up and did once the girl started to stir. I held her head examining the wound when she opened her eyes. I think she freaked a little when she realised the her head was in my lap.

She stood up slowly, as did I and as she did she almost fell but I caught her and really wished I hadn't when roc had noticed that her face had a greenish tinge to it. I stroked her hair as she puked all over the ground getting a little on my shoe. Con and roc laughed while doc was getting a bucket. When she was done she grabbed my shoulder for support but it picked her up and carried her to rocco's apartment with Connor holding her stuff and rocco trailing behind me. Once we got there I lied her down on rocco's couch so she could rest and then went to talk more with Connor and rocco.


	2. reconnecting with murphy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bria wakes up and freaks out when she realizes where she is. Murphy tries to calm her down. Murphy and bria take a walk and a secret is uncovered and

Bria's pov:  
i woke up in some strange place i did not recognize. i heard people talking and realized after a few minutes it was a group of guys. why would i be here with them? the only thing i could think of at that point was i was their 'entertainment'. i slowly got up and walked to where i heard the voices and when i reached the kitchen there was a loud bang and that's when i freaked and ran for the door. just before i turned the doorknob, i felt someone grab my waist and i started squirming around trying to get out of their grip. i was put back on the couch. i looked up to see the same guys from the bar and needless to say i freaked out even more.

murphy's pov:  
the guys and were talking when rocco set the gun off. rocco was freaking out when we heard a scream and we realized that the girl was awake. we got to her just before she opened the front door to leave. she was struggling in my grip. i put her back onto the couch and when she looked up at us she started going off her nut and slapping the shit out of us. it was pretty funny. when she realized it had no effect on us she gave up fell onto the couch and was talking into a pillow. something in me told me i should walk her home and make sure she is ok. i tapped her shoulder and she got up and we were out the door.

on the way to her apartment, we talked about last night at the bar. she apologised for what happend, i told her it was ok and we continued walking. just before we got to her place, she spotted a little coffee shop so we went in and had some breakfast and talked more. i felt a real connection with her. i knew i had to tell her who i was but it was too soon.

bria's pov:  
murphy and i sat down and had some breakfast while we talked. it was nice to have someone to talk to especially after you hit them and thrashed about in their arms. he was real understanding about things. i told him about me and how i was from Ireland and he smiled at that, i figured he would as he has an irish accent. i felt a connection with him. he looked so familiar but i could not put my finger on it, i felt like i knew his eyes, his smile, his laugh, everything about him. i hope i can trust him. men and me just don't mix for some reason. anyway, we finshed breakfast and he walked me to my apartment. we were standing at the front door when he called me by a nickname that only my closest friends call me, and lets face it i only had 2 friends and they were irish but i never thought it would bring me back here standing infront of the man i once called friend. i felt more relaxed now knowing that he was here. i loved hearing him call me cailín beag spirited which is irish for spirited little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this chapter, then please comment with your feedback, i would love to hear what you thought. if you have any ideas for this story then please feel to also leave a comment with your idea. hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. A slap in the face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bria gets injured and things start to unfold

Bria's pov:  
once i got inside my apartment, i went into the bathroom to take a shower and let last night wash off of me. just as i got out of the shower i heard my front door bust open. i walked into the living to see my brother, Lincoln sprawled out on my couch. i quickly got dressed and raced back to see that Lincoln was no longer there but being held in some random fat guy's arms with a gun to his head. i just stood there for a few minutes not knowing what the heck to do. i cleared my throat after what seemed like hours, and the guy looked at me and said 'ya idu , chtoby ubit' brata idiot' which think was russian for i am going to kill your idiot brother. with that, i lunged at the guy with the gun knocking it to the ground, but not before it went off. it didn't hit my brother, it didn't the guy or any of his gang friends, no it hit me. right in the stomach.

Lincoln's pov:  
i was walking along the streets of Boston with speed in my step before those Russian dingle nuts got to me. i made for bria's apartment. she has no idea i am even here. as i got closer to bria's i heard heavy footsteps behind me so booked it the rest of the way. once i got there, i landed on bria's couch and closed my eyes. after hearing soft footsteps disappear, i was yanked off the couch and i knew those dingle nuts had found me. the big mac, held a gun to my head. when bria came around the corner, she froze and just stood there. when the big mac with cheese said to her that he was going to kill me, she went all ninja on him and knocked the gun out of his hand but not before it went off hitting my poor sister in the stomach, making the big mac and his band of goobers head for the hills. 

i rushed bria to the hospital. after awhile the doctors came to me and told me that bria, was lucky to have someone like me in her life, as i just saved her life. i felt like i should take it as a compliment but with as many dark secrets as i have from her, i didn't feel like the hero. one dark secret however, was about to be uncovered.

murphy's pov:  
i rushed conner to the hospital before he lost anymore blood. the doctors and nurses took conner back into the ER, and that's when i saw HIM. the slim ball that put conner and i in this mess. eventually, conner came back out and they told me that he was ok to go home. i knew that we had to go the police station and confess what we did. after all that was done and dealt with. conner and i spent the night in jail, don't ask why. at around midnight, both con and i woke after having the same dream. we knew that from that point on, the city of Boston was ours to protect. the next morning we were let out. we went to have some breakfast at the little coffee shop that bria found. 

once we sat down, a girl about 17 took our order. i am pretty sure conner liked the girl. i will admit that the girl was beautiful. she had shoulder length dark chestnut brown hair with blue eyes and a stunning smile. the name on her name tag said Rivers. conner loved beautifully unique names, so i knew that he liked this girl. she came back with our food and left us to eat. the whole time we ate, i couldn't stop thinking about our little bria. i just hoped that she was OK and that she was safe. after we finished eating, Rivers came back to get our stuff off the table. after a few minutes she came back and asked if we'd like anything thing else, we said no but left her a good tip, as she was really nice and very friendly. after that conner and i left.

Bria's Pov:  
Lincoln just told me something that i regret knowing him for. i can't believe he would stoop so low and cause so much trouble. but to do it the people who are most dear to you, what an ass, excuse the language but i mean really, come on. i ripped a strip off of him, i was so mad. he was the jerk that did this to himself, being held at gun point but then again i did save his life and boy i was slowly regretting that.

After a Few weeks in the hospital, with no contact from the boys, i was allowed to leave. i called doc and asked him to come and get me to take me home. once i got home, i thanked doc and gave him a kiss on the cheek. in all my time at the hospital doc was the only one who came to visit. anyway, i walked inside my apartment to find three men in it. three men by the names of conner, murphy and i think his name is rocco. i kicked all them awake and yelled at them.

man i was mad and no one or nothing was going to make my anger fade. after yelling at them and cursing at them, i stormed out of my apartment and walked to the little coffee shop down the road, hoping it was still open. when i got there, there was a sweet girl by the name of Rivers working. she was the only one there, so i decided that she and i should have along chat. after our chit chat, i found out that she was from south Carolina, loved horses, was 17 and had the sweetest personality a person could ever have. plus this stunning smile. just as i got up from my chair, we heard gunshots and people screaming. both of us ran to see what the commotion was and really wished we hadn't when i was hit on the head and knocked out. i woke up later, back at my apartment with a wash cloth pressed to my head. i got dizzy all of a sudden and that's when it happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be sure to go over to my quotev account laynnamcknight and check out my account on there for more updates. hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will see you soon


	4. secrets unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets are unfolding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please go and head on over to quotev to check out my amazing friend rivers. she has this awesome story called stunt girl. its a great story so please head on over to check it out. click the link if you are interested. I promise you won't be disappointed. http://www.quotev.com/story/6901016/Stunt-Girl/

River's pov:  
just after bria was hit over the head, i picked her up the best i could and walked to where she had said her apartment was. when i walked into the apartment, i saw three guys in there, two of which i recognised. i lied bria on her couch and went to get a wash cloth for her head. when i got back all three guys were looking at me and then at bria. after what seemed like hours of them just starring, one of them spoke up and asked what happened. i told them that bria and i were finishing up our conversation and when she got up out of her chair, there was gun shots and people screaming and then she was hit over the head. they looked at me once again dumbfounded. they told me that they had heard the commotion but didn't think anything of it.

i stayed at bria's until she woke up. by the time she woke up it was about 3 in the morning. all of a sudden she went white and leaped up from where she was laying. it was intense after that.

Bria's pov:  
after i woke up, i started feeling dizzy and that's when it happened. it was like it was happening again. people screaming in the streets guns being fired, blood everywhere. then the news head lines... EARLIER ON TODAY MASSACRE UNFOLDED IN THE STREETS OF BELFAST AS PEOPLE WERE RUSHING TO SAFETY. POLICE ARE TELLING ANYONE WHO HAS FURTHER INFORMATION ON THE MATTER TO PLEASE COME FORWARD. faces flashed in my mind of people i knew now laying dead in the streets. being separated from conner and murphy. and my father, who started this massacre.

i fell to the ground with the others looking at me not even moving a muscle. i knew that by the look on the twins' face, they knew exactly what i saw. i knew i had to get out and go somewhere to clear my head, which by the way hurt like a bird who flew into a clean window. i ran down to the bar where i hit the door so hard i thought the glass would break. doc finally let me in and i got hammered. don't judge me, i felt like i had to ok.

Lincoln's pov:  
i just got out of a meeting with yakavetta. he is the big boss guy, who tells us who we need to kill and when to kill them. right now on our list were the boondock saints, or as everybody else knew them as, the saints. the only thing is, i knew that bria would not let her precious boy toys get hurt, so now i guess she was on the list too. what a pity.

i took a walk close to where bria lived because i knew that she would probably go out seeing as it was friday night. as i turned a corner, there was my precious little sister banging on a bar door to be let in. i went into the bar using the back door, and when she wasn't expecting it, i grabbed her and ran for the hills. i took her to yakavetta's and tied her to a chair. i knew eventually her irish leprechauns would go looking for her and land themselves here. it was the perfect trap.

Conner's Pov:  
it had been 4 hours since bria had ran out of the apartment which meant that it was about 7am and still there was no sign of her. after ten minutes of figuring out what to do, Rivers spoke up and suggested that we go after her. the only thing is, we knew exactly where she would be if she was not at doc's bar. it was no place for Rivers but she insisted in coming along. she is one persuasive girl. 

we reached yakavetta's and we were caught, the 4 us being thrown into where bria was and tied to chairs as well. eventually we were all beat up because the big boss man, yakavetta wanted information from us that we would not give up. after trying as many times as they did, they shot rocco in the chest and he was gone. the girls were hysterical and was were murph and myself. after what felt like years, someone came in with both guns blazing, ready to shoot us but thank God for our 'cailin beag spirited'. she recognised the man as ILDulce or as our father,Noah Macmanus. 

bria's Pov:  
after the boys untied rivers and myslef, i ran into Noah's arms and cried my eyes out. he was like a father to me. i loved him so much and boy was i glad to see him. after awahile of that we needed to get out, so murph picked me up bridal style and carried my out while conner gave rivers a piggy back. we were on our way to the hospital when...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys would like me to add a character or you to the story then please comment below.  
> if you wish for me to add an actor/actress then here is the info you must leave:  
> -Full Name  
> -hair colour and hair length  
> -eye colour  
> \- age  
> -height  
> -where they are from.  
> if you wish to be added to the story you much provide the info below:  
> -full name  
> -hair colour and hair length  
> -eye colour  
> -age  
> -height  
> -where you are from


	5. A/N:

alright guys, i want to thankyou all for the many reads i have gotten on this story but in order for me to continue it, i need to have at lease 4 comments on it. when this story gets at least 4 comments, i will update.  
thankyou all again for reading this story, y'all take care now


	6. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not an update.

i am going to be deleting this story on here. if you want to read more of it and keep up with the story then head on over to quotev and search for meeting my fate. i have given this alot of thought and if you have a problem with that then i am sorry but this is my story. thankyou for the many reads i have gotten on this story i really do appreciate it. anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to head on over to quotev for more updates on this story, i promise you will not be disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of meeting my fate. if you would like to read more or if you have any requests for what happens next, then please feel free to comment your thoughts and ideas.


End file.
